Dreaming Reality
by Twin Mistress
Summary: When dreams go a long way, it leaves three people confused. Trying to figure out their true feelings, they take their dreams a step further. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru Very Mature
1. Dreaming Reality

This story is also on Adult . It will be more detailed than this one. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor its characters. I also do not make any money from my writings. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Dreaming Reality

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Hikaruuu. . . I don't want to play right now. . ." Haruhi whined. "Kaoru tell him to let me go."

"Sorry Haruhi but you promised that if we won the bet you would come over and play with us." he smirked.

Of course. Why did she even attempt asking Kaoru for help? It was pointless. Once they made up their mind about something there was no changing their minds. And at the moment there was no going back on her word as she was being hurled out of the twins' black limo and towards their front door step of the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru had his arm wrapped around her neck and shoulder, tugging her along. Kaoru followed behind sharing the same excited, mischievous smirk as his brother.

Haruhi had to admit, being with them and spending time with them. . . alone, excited her. In more ways than just one. But she didn't have time for personal pleasures. She had a bunch of homework to do and not a lot of time to do it.

"Guys come on. I have stuff I need to do and dad's probably worried." She tried loosening Hikaru's grip as they walked through the front door but failed miserably. In fact, he pulled her in closer. She could smell him and his scent was slowly arousing her, she could get lost in it. He smelt of sweet lavender and something that was just pure Hikaru.

"We can fix that." Kaoru chimed as he snatched her school bag out of her free hand, that wasn't occupied pulling at Hikaru's arm.

"No!" She squirmed even harder to get out of Hikaru's grasp, almost knocking him over.

"Ohh we've got a feisty one here Kaoru." Hikaru chuckled.

"Looks like Haruhi has something in here she doesn't want us to see, eh, Hikaru?"

By this time the three were in the twins' room. It had a large king size bed in the center, backed against a wall about five feet away from a large window. It had light blue curtains pinned to the side that matched the covers on the bed. There was a fancy fireplace on the opposite side of the room from the bed. Kaoru locked the door behind them and teased Haruhi by opening up her bag.

"Hikaru! Let me go! Kaoru give me back my bag! Please!" She squirmed in Hikaru's clutches. "I'll do anything!"

They both looked at her, surprised. Then a devilish smirk appeared on their faces that made Haruhi regret saying it as soon as she saw it. "Anything?" they chuckled in unison.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. Now let me go!" she yelped.

"Nope. No can do Haruhi." said the older twin. He lifted Haruhi into his arms with ease. He tossed her onto the huge bed. The first thing Haruhi noticed when she landed was how incredibly soft it was and how her body sank into the cushion. The second thing she noticed was someone sitting on top of her stomach, this certain someone was rather bony and she grunted out of discomfort. "Hikaru, get off."

"Why would I want to do that Haruhi? You're our toy." he smiled as she wiggled, trapped under his weight. Kaoru laughed at the sight that laid before him and continued with her bag.

"I'll take care of your dad." He reached for her cell phone at the bottom of the bag and saw something that was rather peculiar, especially for Haruhi's taste. Deciding to deal with that afterwards, Kaoru pulled out the phone first and sent her father a text saying where she was and that they plan on bringing her back home that night. Since it was them and not Tamaki, he figured her father would be alright with it. He tossed the phone back into her bag and pulled out the book that he saw. "What's this?" he asked.

"Ohhh Hikaru! Get a look at this!" he chuckled, his smirk growing. Haruhi glanced over to see what Kaoru had just tossed to his brother, that currently lied on top of her. She felt a sudden knot in her chest grow and she panicked as she realized what book it was when she saw the cover."

"No! Please don't! Hikaru I beg of you!" she practically screamed at him. Wanting to tease her more about it, he turned his body around and quickly maneuvered his legs to trap her arms so she couldn't move any part of her body except her head.

Kaoru sat back and watched, enjoying what he had caused. He went over to sit on the bed to get a better view of the book. Hikaru opened the book and flipped through the pages. Haruhi just laid there, defeated. They looked at her limp body and smirked, "Why Haruhi. . ." they both said.

"We had no idea you were into this kind of stuff." began Hikaru.

"You should've told us sooner. Maybe we can. . ." Kaoru said.

". . .help you out." they both finished, grinning.

Haruhi growled at the two little devils before her, glaring daggers at them. They shoved the look she gave them aside and continued looking at the book.

"It seems that Haruhi is into kinky stuff, Kaoru."

"Yes it appears so, Hikaru. Who would've known?"

Haruhi wanted to take them up on their earlier offer but was too scared to, though she didn't know why.

"Alright then! There's only one way to settle this." Hikaru closed the book.

"Just don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Kaoru laughed and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"I'll try not to." Hikaru laughed as he smirked at Haruhi and tossed the book down to the floor. Haruhi wasn't sure how to feel about the situation she was in, excited or worried. "Now what shall I do with you, my toy?"

"Well you can start by letting me go."

"Fat chance!" he laughed.

Why did she even bother trying to get free, she wondered. "Hey Hikaru?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Why are you still on top of me?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"'Cause it hurts."

"Oh I'm sorry." he snickered. "Is this better?" He leaned forward, at first his "area" was in her face, which she surprisingly enjoyed, but then positioned himself so his face was hovering over hers. He was kneeling over her, her legs in between his knees. Her arms and hands now free but she didn't seem to realize this as her heart beat sped up tremendously. She looked deeply into his golden eyes. She finally realized her arms and legs were free when he mentioned something about her wanting to stay put and have him please her. She jumped, trying to escape the grasp of this orange-haired devil.

She sighed, "Can I at least wash off first?"

This shocked him greatly. "Of course." he smiled. "There's a bathroom right over there." he pointed to another side of the room. "I'll wait right here."

Hikaru got off of her and watched as she got up and walked towards the door. Once she was on the other side of it, she pressed her back against it and sighed greatly. She wasn't getting out of this, she thought, so she might as well get ready. Deep down, she knew she was going to enjoy this. She walked over to a huge marble tub, big enough to swim in, and turned on the hot and cold water faucet. She took her school uniform off along with her undergarments. She stepped into the steaming water and turned the running water off once the tub was full. She laid back against the edge of the tub and moaned in pleasure. The hot, steamy water felt like ecstasy on her skin. Hot water always seemed to turn her on. She strolled her hand over her small breasts and towards her sensitive area. It was already hot and moist. She ran her index finger over her entrance and slowly ran her finger inside. She moaned at the pleasure she was giving herself. She shoved her middle finger in as well and started to move it in and out, growing in speed and rhythm. She could feel that she was about to burst. She moaned even harder and louder with pleasure as she came.

She heard someone mumbling at the door but she couldn't make it out over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She groaned and just barely heard the door slowly open. She gasped as she saw Hikaru walk in with a pair of his pajamas. He gawked at the sight before him: Haruhi, the one he cared for the most, lying naked before him.

"I-I came to bring you some clothes. Y-you said t-that you were c-covered up." he stuttered as a deep red ran through his cheeks.

"H-Hikaru. . ." she blushed as she sat forward and tried to hide her small body with her knees. Hikaru found himself slowly losing control as his pants grew tighter around his waist.

"I uh. . ." Haruhi stuttered. Hikaru dropped the clothes on the floor and shut the door, not that he really needed to. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to have her. He stepped closer to her, still in awe.

"Haruhi. . ."

She glanced over at him in the corner of her eye. What was he doing?

He walked up to the tub and stopped in front of it. Hikaru reached into the water and pulled her out. Face-to-face, she looked into his golden eyes and could see the lust and mischievousness in them. She blushed even harder as his eyes wondered over her exposed body in front of him.

"Oh god. . . I can't take this anymore!" he sighed. He picked Haruhi up around her waist and flung her over his shoulders, slinging water around them. She didn't object or squirm, in fact, she liked where this was going, it turned her on even more. He went by to a nearby sink and placed her on top of the counter. She sat with her hands in between her spread legs. He looked her up and down and reached out to touch her thigh. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, moving his hand to where he could fiddle with her moist entrance. She moaned silently into his mouth.

Hikaru quickly pulled himself away before he lost total control. "Haruhi. . . You're not fighting me off." He looked away, almost shamefully. "Why. . ?"

"I don't know why. . . But I do know that. . . I want you to. . ."

"Are you sure Haruhi?" He looked back up at her. "You won't regret this later?"

"I'll regret this later if I don't do it." she smiled up at him and caressed his face. "Now please. Do it." She slid to the edge of the counter and put both of her hands at her entrance. Hikaru could see a "welcome in" sign as she spread her legs farther open.

"With pleasure." he smirked as he hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She decided to help him out by pulling them down and letting them fall down to his ankles. She could see the swelling in his boxers but wanted to see it more personally and closer. She leaned forward and slid off the counter. She wanted to have a little fun first.

She pulled his boxers down to reveal his erection. She fingered it and the areas around it, then patted to the spot on the counter where she had just got off. He smirked and jumped up onto the spot, sitting on the very edge. She got down on her knees and positioned herself just right to where she was comfortable enough. She looked up to meet the eyes fo the person she was going to enjoy playing with. With the look of pure seductiveness, lust, and hunger, she smiled at him.

The look on her face and in her eyes turned him on even more. She leaned forward slightly and slowly started to lick her way up his inner right thigh. She spread his legs farther apart for easier access as she started to get closer to his hard, tingling member. She met the base with her lips, stopped, and planted light kisses all around the sensitive area. Hikaru moaned lightly at the feeling of her soft lips touching the area around his hard cock. But he wanted her to do more than that.

Sensing his muscles twitch under her hot breath, she left a trail of saliva as she licked from the base of his member to the very tip. She put her soft lips around the tip, circling the head with her tongue.

'Oh god. . .' Hikaru thought. He couldn't take too much more of this torture. He ran his fingers through the dark brown locks of her hair and looked at her pleadingly but he always had a hint of naughtiness in his eyes. He tilted her chin up towards his face with his free hand. "Why must you tease me like this Haruhi? You do know how much I want to be inside of you, right? So why must you play with me like this?"

Haruhi blinked at him before she gave him her signature host club smile. "Because Hi~ka~ru." The way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. "You and Kaoru do the same thing to me. You both tease me uncontrollably."

He blinked at her, dumbfounded. She leaned back and put her hand to her chin. Thumb-nail caressing against her bottom lip, blushing, naked, making her look innocent. She looked away from his concentrated gaze, almost as if she was embarrassed. She looked so cute-no. Cute wasn't the word Hikaru was looking for. She was beautiful, truly beautiful.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on when you do the things that you do." she continued, "When you lean against me, when you touch me, when you dare venture to places on my body that no one else has dared to even try. Well. . . it just. . . it just. . ." her voice grew louder on the second just, then she purposely rubbed herself against his full erection as she stood up, making him moan. She lowered in and, blowing hot air while doing so, whispered in his ear, "makes me so damn horny!" Her voice was seductive, musky, and so damn hot! His eyes grew wide open and his cock grew harder, so hard it hurt uncontrollably.

That was it! Hikaru couldn't take anymore! He kissed her lips sadly, almost as if he was apologizing, and roughly shoved her head down toward his throbbing organ. She looked up at him, surprised. In his eyes, he was pleading for her to attend to his little "issue". She saw his pleads and licked the tip in circular motions. He moaned at this but she wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Don't hold back." she smirked up at him. Taking this as a welcome invitation, he cupped her head and, as gently as he could manage, shoved his hardened cock into her mouth. He gasped at the sudden pleasure he felt. The inside of her mouth was soft and moist. . . and hot.

Haruhi grabbed onto whatever length he had left that wasn't plunged into her mouth. She moved her hand back and forth, going along with the motions of her mouth and sucking lips. He moaned things like, "Oh god Haruhi. You're amazing." and breathy commands saying "suck harder", "grip tighter", and "go faster". She did as he commanded and pretty soon he couldn't hold himself back. By clutching her hair in his fingers and pulling her closer, he thrust into her mouth even harder, faster, stronger. Soon after, he could feel his lower abdomen and balls tighten as he came into her mouth, screaming out what sounded like her name.

He awoke, sweating. Sitting up, he held his hand out in front of his face, breathing heavily into it. He slouched forward and buried his face into his hands. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself. Turning to look at the clock, he saw Kaoru smiling, sleeping peacefully beside him.

It was 12:43 a.m.

Hikaru sighed and rolled over to his side. Shit. He had to go change and get some toilet paper.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Weird Encounters

This story is also on Adult . It will be more detailed than this one. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor its characters. I also do not make any money from my writings. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Weird Encounters

Haruhi's P.O.V

Haruhi woke up this morning to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She leaned forward, pushed the cover off to her knees, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She stood on her wobbly and unbalanced feet and stretched, letting out a quiet groan. She walked over to her window, that was letting out little amounts of sunshine through the cracks of the shades. She pulled the string and made the shades open all the way, letting the sunshine fill the room. The sudden light burned her eyes but she enjoyed the sudden warmth. She smiled as she watched the birds fly freely on the outside of her window. 'I wonder what the host club is doing today?' she thought to herself as she straightened and patted down her clothes. Her white tank top was wrinkled and stuck to her skin on one side and her white shorts were hugging her lower body parts tightly. It was rather uncomfortable. Apparently she likes to move around in her sleep a lot.

What a weird dream. She was kinda disappointed that it wasn't Tamaki or Kyouya with her, doing things to her that she never imagined. But of all people, Hikaru? This confused her greatly. She put her finger to her lip and blushed slightly, remembering the events that occurred in the dream. His kiss was so sweet, his lips so soft, and his touch so gentle. He held her so close to him, she could hear his heart beat as she took in his sweet aroma.

His kiss, everything, had felt so real. She shook her head, trying to distract herself from the dream. What was she doing, she asked herself over and over again. She shouldn't be thinking of Hikaru in this way! He was just a friend, right? Just a friend. She felt a tinge of disappointment at her thought. Then she remembered that she had to go fix breakfast. She threw that thought into the back of her head, waiting to be searched for another time. She casually walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, through the livingroom, and into the kitchen. A little piece of pink paper caught her eye. It was taped to the fridge. She blinked at the piece of paper and pulled it off the fridge to read what was written. She read:

"Good morning Haruhi dear! I'm sorry that I won't be home until midnight. I was called in this morning for urgent business. Don't wait up for me. Be careful and remember to lock up when you go to sleep. I love you Haruhi Dear!

~Love,

Daddy"

"Oh." she mumbled under her breath. She held her free hand to her abdomen as her stomach let out a huge growl. She wondered what there was to eat when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing deeply, she went to open the door, only to see two orange-haired devils standing in her doorway. They galloped past her with their everyday, big grin across their smooth faces. They stopped and stood in the living room when they heard what they thought sounded like a grunt and a sigh at once. They looked back to see a distraught Haruhi, looking at the ground with her hair in her face.

Sighing heavily, once again, from being disturbed by the matching nuisances that just bombarded through her front door. Slowly tilting her head upwards, she opened her eyes narrowly. What she found was a mischievously grinning Hikaru standing right in front of her. She quickly turned her head away, trying not to get lost into his golden eyes.

To her surprise, she felt warm arms slither around her waist, wrapping around her body. She knew it was Kaoru behind her but tried to look back nonetheless. She was stopped halfway by Hikaru placing his index finger on her left cheek, sliding her face towards him, bringing her attention back to the sexy object in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she was lost in the look of his gaze. His finger rubbed down the side of her cheek, stopping at her chin. He tugged at her chin once, tilting her head upwards, bringing it to where she was even more trapped in his erotic gaze. Such beautiful eyes. Beautiful golden eyes. She could feel the heat erupt as a blush crept across her face.

It seemed that their faces were inching closer and closer. She felt her blood start to boil as he started to move in closer to her. Caught up in the lock of his eyes, she blinked and slowly closed her eyes.

"Haruhi." he chimed as he took a single strand of hair between his fingers. She opened her eyes, confused as to what he was doing. He leaned forward and looked at the strand curiously. "You. . . have a piece of fuzz in your hair." he laughed.

"What?"

"Look!" He plucked, what was sure, a piece of gray fuzz. Probably from the gray fuzzy sweater she wore last night before changing and going to bed. He held it in front of him so she could examine it more. She stood, blinking at the tiny item and sighed, head falling, hair covering her eyes. What was she doing? Why did she have the sudden urge to-?

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

She looked up at him and saw a mischievous grin on his face.

"What? Did you think that I was gonna kiss you or something?" he laughed.

She let her head drop once again and grunted. Of course, he was toying with her. The twins laughed at her in her current disfigure. Totally forgotten about his presence, Haruhi was startled when Kaoru tossed her into the air. Though it wasn't the most graceful landing, she fell into his strong, careful arms, bridal style. She yelped at the sudden change of position. Kaoru smiled heartily and laughed.

He walked over to the couch in her livingroom. Haruhi had a distant look in her eyes, it was over, she had no hope. No way to get out of this sudden hell-hole. The two devils were in her home and there was no way of getting them out. Not without having to agree to one of their "games". Before she knew it, she was pinned down onto the couch. But not by a force in front of her but of one behind her. Kaoru had sat down in the middle of the couch with his arms clutching her around the waist. She was straddling his waist but the position didn't seem to faze her. It was just Kaoru. She could trust him not to do anything. Hikaru, on the other hand, not so much.

She felt the breath being knocked out of her lungs as Hikaru plopped his bony butt on her lap. She gasped for air as he leaned back on her, making her rub against Kaoru. Haruhi groaned, what Kaoru most likely mistook for a moan. He blushed greatly at the noise and at this kind of contact with the one person he loved just as much as his brother.

"Hikaru. . ." she grunted, "Get off."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ha~ru~hi." he replied.

She tried shoving him off but failed as he only seemed to lean over in front of her, bringing her with him. She was leaning over, bent in front of Kaoru, on his lap, in really short shorts. He felt his face burn up and his heart quickened. He looked down to where she was sitting, her butt was sliding up against his lower abdomen, moving back and forth by her failing attempts of trying to push Hikaru off of her. He watched, biting his lower lip, as her backside moved in rhythms. They both were in the perfect position to- No! He had to stop thinking like that. But. . . what if he could just. . . touch her? His hand unconsciously started to inch closer to her as he wondered about this. He wanted to put his hands on her, to hold her hips as she moved back and forth. His fingers twitched, it was so tempting.

His thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi being pushed back with force. Kaoru moaned as she rubbed against his hardening member. She turned around to look at him with concern filling her eyes.

"Kaoru." she mumbled, also bringing Hikaru's attention to his distraught brother. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

"Uh no. . . I'm fine." he mumbled as he quickly looked away from her big, brown eyes and blushed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she practically shouted with concern. He nodded sheepishly. He jumped at the feeling of a cold hand on his forehead. He looked back up at her curiously.

"I don't know about that Kaoru. You feel kind of warm."

"Hey Haruhi! I heard there was a storm coming! Maybe we should watch the news!" Hikaru chimed, successfully distracting Haruhi off the current subject.

"Oh. . . Maybe we should." she muttered.

Hikaru glanced back at Kaoru. He had a look in his eyes as if to say "thank you". Hikaru nodded and leaned forward to grab the t.v. remote off of the table in front of them and pressed the power button. When the small black box, that sat on another small table across the room, turned on, it was already on the weather channel.

'She probably watches it often.' Hikaru thought. They watched in silence as the days passed by on the screen with the different types of clouds under them.

Today: Light thunderstorms

Tomorrow: Slightly cloudy

Monday: Small showers

*Beep*

Hikaru turned the t.v. off and looked back at Haruhi, concerned. She had a look on her face that looked oddly like a mixture of worry, fear, uneasiness, and strange enough, a look of something related to determinedness. Hikaru glanced back up at Kaoru, who had a devilish grin on his face and looking right back at him. Hikaru cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'What was that look for?' he wondered.

It wasn't until then that Hikaru noticed something wrapped around his waist. He looked down, dumbfounded and curious as to what it could be though there weren't many options as to what it was. As to be assured, it was Haruhi's arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Then he noticed something else, something even better than having her arms wrapped around him. Sometime within all that time, she had snuggled her head against his back. He held in a moan by the contact but his heart began to speed up as a blush crept on his cheeks. He calmed down slightly after taking a deep inhale through his nostrils and exhale out of his mouth. His muscles relaxed and he could feel her body shiver against his. He blinked at the blank screen across from them until his quiet daze came to an end when his twin cleared his throat behind the two, also successfully knocking Haruhi out of her daydream.

"O-oh. . . Yes. . . D-do you need something Kaoru?" She blinked back at him with a little bit of uncertainty to her crackling voice.

"Not really but if you don't mind, I have to take my leave."

"Why?" Hikaru questioned.

"Because Mother has asked me to help her with her new designs." he smiled.

Hikaru got off of Haruhi, in turn, crawled off of Kaoru's lap. Kaoru stood up from the couch and patted himself off, still smiling. "And I really shouldn't delay the issue any longer." he said while exchanging glances between the two, Hikaru glowering at him while Haruhi looked dumbfounded, but he just laughed at their expressions.

"Tell Yuzaha-san I said 'hi', alright?" she asked, smiling now.

He blinked, gaping at her. "Of course." he said while smiling. But something was different with this smile. It was calm, tender, and caring. It wasn't at all like the smiles Kaoru gave to his guests at the host club. It was a beautiful, natural looking smile. He closed his eyes and his everyday grin came back to his face and he placed his left hand on his hip and his right in her hair, ruffling it around.

"H-hey!" She protested but he just laughed. As he started to head towards the door, he stopped to hug Hikaru goodbye first. While embracing, Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear, "Good luck Hikaru. Don't screw this chance up." He winked at his confused brother and turned towards Haruhi and waved, "Goodbye Haru~hi."

"Goodbye Kaoru. Be careful going home."

"I will." He turned towards the door and walked away. Once on the other side of the front door, he closed it slowly until he heard a small click. He leaned his back onto the door and sighed deeply, then walked off to the black limo that they had arrived there in.

Hikaru stared blankly at the shut door that had just separated him from his brother. 'What did he mean?' Hikaru wondered. They stood in silence for about three minutes but it was soon broken from a loud rumbling noise coming from behind him. His ear twitched from the noise and curious as to what it was, he looked back to see Haruhi blushing slightly and looking down at the ground, holding her small stomach. His blank stare turned into a light smile and quickly grew into a laughter.

"You haven't eaten anything this morning, have you, Haruhi?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No." Her stomach growled again, this time a little louder. This made him laugh even more which made her blushing cheeks grow even hotter. He saw her blush and couldn't help the one that crept across his own cheeks.

"Oh shut up." she muttered, "I couldn't exactly get something to eat with you and Kaoru bugging me as soon as I woke up." she glared at him but he just smirked in response until she said "bugging", as soon as she said that word he stepped back and held his knuckles to his mouth. His expression showed that he was hurt but she knew he was faking it. Her glower was interrupted by another loud growl from her empty stomach. A silence fell upon the livingroom for a few moments until Hikaru busted out laughing.

She frowned upon his childishness but couldn't help but blush even more. He let a few more chuckles escape through his lips then he placed a hand on her uncombed hair and ruffled it around, smiling at her.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I was thinking of heating up some left over fish and rice." she replied while walking over to her fridge. She put her hand on the door knov and slightly pulled it open. It was partly opened when Hikaru put his hand on Haruhi's and shut it. He stood in front of it to block her from opening it again.

"Hikaru. What are you doing?" She blinked up at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you eat that junk while I'm here." he inquired.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Junk? Had he forgotten that she was too poor to afford anything nice and expensive? "Fine then." She withdrew her hand and closed her eyes in frustration. "What do you suppose we eat then? I don't have enough money to buy expensive food for you and your picky tastes."

"Really Haruhi!" Hikaru gasped. "I'm offended!" he said, his eyes teary. She glanced up at him and saw his expression turn into a mischievous grin. "I'm taking you out to eat." She blinked up at him, dumbfounded. "So get ready to go." he finished.

"Wha-" she began to question but was cut off by Hikaru dragging her across the livingroom towards her bedroom.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Another Date

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I also do not make any money off of my writings.

**Also, to my reviewer, mandm1984, I have written this story before. It is currently on Adult FF right now with four chapters. This is the first time I have put it on FF though.**

This chapter will contain some bondage and soloF. Warning: Read at your own risk. Very very mature; not for little eyes. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Another "Date"

Hikaru's P.O.V

She had agreed to the breakfast, her loud growls kept her from any further arguments. Which Hikaru was happy that she willingly agreed to spend time with him but it was kinda boring when she didn't argue with him like she normally would've done. But he was still happy she was with him nonetheless.

Soon after they ate it was nearing noon. What was supposed to be a quick trip to get breakfast soon turned into a natural date. They walked around town, looking at displays, window-shopping, they occasionally stopped every once in a while to rest on a nearby bench. Haruhi was actually more energetic than Hikaru surprisingly. She made a couple of stops to try some samples of various types of pickles. They stopped by an ice cream stand to take a rest. Haruhi got a strawberry ice cream cone while Hikaru bought a vanilla one.

Haruhi was deep in thought, taking slow little licks on the top of her ice cream cone, when she was interrupted by Hikaru chuckling. She looked up at him, blinking. "Hmm?" she hummed.

"You look so cute when you're concentrating." he laughed.

"Umm thanks?" she blinked, dumbfounded.

Hikaru laughed and then asked after they were finished, "Well what do you want to do next Haruhi?"

"I don't know. I should probably be getting home." she sighed.

"Aww but Haruhi." Hikaru whined.

"I have to do laundry." She began to walk off.

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru said and stopped her by grabbing her hand.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Hikaru?" she asked, concerned.

He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't find the words. He looked towards the ground, trying to hide his blush.

"Do you want to come with me?" she smiled.

He still couldn't gather his thoughts just yet so he nodded. They walked in silence until Hikaru stopped abruptly. He looked up to the sky as a rain drop hit the tip of his nose, it was getting cloudy, really cloudy. He grit his teeth in irritation. He had to get Haruhi out of there and somewhere safe. He grabbed Haruhi's hand again and started to drag her off with only one thought in his mind; shelter.

"H-Hikaru?" Haruhi mumbled, confused at what had brought on his behavior. She looked up at the sky when she felt a water drop hit the side of her cheek. She felt fear start to build and she clenched Hikaru's hand tighter as she allowed him to pull her along.

The rain started to pour down forcefully while Hikaru continued to drag Haruhi to a safe place, somewhere out of the rain before it started to thunder. They ran and ran in search of shelter but pretty soon Haruhi was exhausted and out of breath. Hikaru stopped under a tree, let go of Haruhi's hand, and allowed the fatigued girl to catch her breath. The teenage boy looked around desperately until his eyes landed on an old church that looked abandoned. It was better than nothing.

"Hey Haruhi." He tugged on her arm and pointed toward the church. "We can stay in there until the storm passes."

Haruhi turned her head and saw the church. She nodded and they headed toward it, pushing the large, heavy doors open once they reached the entrance. It was dark and deserted, much to be expected. While looking around the building, Hikaru couldn't help but feel a sense of de-javu. He let go of Haruhi's hand that he had unconsciously grabbed and shut the doors behind them. Once they were closed, he turned around and looked at Haruhi, who was facing away from him. He could see her clutching her chest in fear.

At that moment the dark church room filled with a quick flash of light. Haruhi flinched as a crash of thunder roared outside of the church soon after. The room was quiet for a moment as Hikaru stared at the back of Haruhi with sad and concerned eyes. Another flash of lightening lit the room followed by another crash of thunder. Haruhi cupped her ears and winced. Hikaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest protectively, making her look up at him with huge, teary eyes.

"H-Hikaru." she mumbled, the fear taking over in her voice.

"Come on." He took her hand and motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to the nearest wooden bench and laid down on his back, pulling her down on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. As thunder crashed again, Haruhi flinched in response, making Hikaru tighten his grip around Haruhi. He gently rubbed circles around on her back as she reached up and threw her arms over his shoulders, attempting to make herself more comfortable. Hikaru closed his eyes and felt her body relax on top of him, much to his satisfaction. The last thing Hikaru noticed before he fell asleep was how close their bodies were to each other. Soon after, Haruhi managed to fall asleep as well.

Haruhi's eyes slowly flickered open from being woken up by the teenager squirming and groaning under her. She felt something hard pressing up against her stomach but her concern over that was quickly replaced with worry over him. Why was he squirming and groaning like that? Was he having a nightmare? She was about to call out to him but was interrupted by a crash of thunder. The storm hadn't passed yet but it had calmed a great bit. She pulled at his shoulder and whimpered his name.

"H-Hikaru." But he didn't budge. Either he must've been having a nightmare or a _very_ good dream. Giving it another try, she shook his arm and said his name.

"Hmm." he mumbled.

"Hikaru. . ." she whimpered, pulling herself farther up his body by his shoulders to get closer to his face. Obliviously, when she pulled herself closer, she rubbed up against the hard object that was now at her waist. Hikaru hissed at the sudden movement, enjoying the amazing feeling that the friction had caused. Oblivious to Haruhi, once again, Hikaru had a _major_ hard-on from the dream he had just had, the same one he had the night before. Haruhi was too concerned about the thunder and Hikaru to even pay attention to the "situation" that she was currently lying on top of.

"Oh! Hikaru! Are you okay?!" she asked, concerned.

"N-no. . ." he grumbled, his eyes still closed, "It hurts. . ."

Haruhi shifted on top of him, rubbing her waist against his erection once again. Hikaru groaned at the shift of movement. Still half asleep and somewhat still clinging on to that wonderful dream, Hikaru stretched out his arms and gently cupped Haruhi's butt cheeks and moved them so that her waist rubbed up against his lower region. He hissed out in pleasure.

"Umm. . . Hikaru. . ?" she mumbled through a blush.

Finally, coming back down to earth, Hikaru realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hands away and stuttered, "S-sorry Haruhi."

Haruhi tensed up when thunder cracked but she managed to say, "I-its alright." Once her body and mind calmed down, she asked the question that had been in her mind ever since she woke up, "D-did I hurt you Hikaru?"

"Umm no. . . That was just. . ." he blushed, looking away.

"But!"

"Haruhi. . ."

Thunder cracked once again, causing Haruhi flinch and curl up within Hikaru's arms.

"You didn't hurt me. . ." he continued once her body relaxed a little bit. "How do I explain it. . .? Umm. . ." he chuckled nervously with a hint of embarrassment in his amber eyes. "Well. . . The way you rubbed up against me. . . It. . . it felt nice. . ." he blushed even harder.

Haruhi was now fully aware of the hard bulge between her hips and knew exactly what it was. Deciding she wanted to tease him about it, she shifted, rubbing against it once more while asking innocently, "You mean like that?"

Hikaru groaned and glared at the girl. "Don't do that Haruhi." he pleaded.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes!" he moaned when she did it again.

"I thought earlier you said that it doesn't hurt." she smiled, rubbing against him again.

"Okay. Now you're just being mean Haruhi." he glared but with amusement in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" she giggled.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" he pouted.

She glared at him and replied, "Besides bug and annoy me all the time?" She rocked her hips against him one more time, gaining yet another groan from Hikaru, which, surprisingly, Haruhi enjoyed listening to. By this time the storm had passed, leaving only rain where it had once been.

"Y-yeah. B-but. . ." he looked at her brown eyes, pleading. "We mess around with you. This? This is just plain out mean."

Haruhi gave him a mischievous grin that made even him gulp. She leaned toward his ear and whispered something. Hikaru's eyes widened as what she said fully sank in. Her words, full of lust and seduction, replayed themselves over and over again in his mind. _"If you walk me home then I can show you how mean I can be."_ He gaped at her as she pulled away, at a total loss for words.

"I-uh. . ."

Haruhi smiled gently as she threw herself off of him and patted herself off. Hikaru leaned forward and turned so he was facing her and his legs fall of the side in front of him. He stared at her.

"Umm. . . Haruhi. . . Maybe I didn't hear you correctly? It sort of sounded like. . . you were offering to. . ." A blush crept across his cheeks. Of course, he'd dreamt and imagined about doing things with Haruhi but those were only dreams and his desires. He never thought that he would actually get a chance to live them. He figured Haruhi wasn't the type to do anything like that with him. Not by a long shot.

Haruhi, on the other hand, may not know much about the sexual endeavor, but she knew what sex was and how it felt to be aroused. Hikaru made that feeling come out in her very easily but she never had accepted or acknowledged it until today. She finally realized it when she felt his arousal brushed up against her lower region and how she enjoyed the feeling of it rubbing up against her.

"That's right." she smiled, "But if you don't hurry and take me home, I might change my mind."

With that, Hikaru jumped off of the bench, grabbed her hand eagerly, and walked Haruhi home rather quickly.

Once they got to her apartment it was dark outside. Haruhi unlocked the door, turned on the lights and took off her shoes. Behind her, Hikaru shut the door behind them, locked it, and took off his shoes as well.

"Do you want anything to eat Hikaru?" she asked, about to open the fridge door. Hikaru placed his hand over hers that was on the fridge handle, stopping her from opening it and successfully pinning her body to the fridge.

"You know what I want Ha~ru~hi." he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh really?" She tilted her head to look him straight in the eyes. "And what would that be?"

His hands slid down her waist and one came down to cup her in between her legs. "Well, some fish sounds really nice right about now."

Haruhi giggled and asked, "Is that so?" She placed the hand, that wasn't trapped between the fridge handle and his, on top of his other that was between her legs. She squeezed it, making his fingers dig in further and closer to her.

"Oooh. . ." Hikaru moaned, "I guess you should but tell me Haruhi," he stared at her with a serious look on his face, "how come you're acting so different than this morning?" This was bugging the hell out of him and he wanted to know now, before anything else happened.

"I have no idea." she smiled. It was true, she had no idea why she was acting this way. Normally, she would just deal with his and Kaoru's flirtatious behavior and not do anything to draw her arousal out. But today, at this moment, she felt daring and curious.

"A-alright then." he laughed. He pulled Haruhi by the hand and made their way to her bedroom. Once they were on the other side of the door, Hikaru shut and locked it.

Haruhi went over to her closet and pulled out two scarfs. Hikaru turned around, with a dumbfounded expression, he blinked at them. "What are those for?" he asked timidly.

"Oh. . . You'll find out soon enough." she smirked then pointed to the middle of her bed. "Lay down."

Hikaru obeyed and laid down in the middle of the bed, waiting to see what Haruhi would do.

"Hold out your arms."

Realizing on what she was planning on doing, he inwardly smirked and silently held out his arms. He watched as Haruhi tied the end of one scarf around his wrist and tied the other end to one side of her bed post and then did the same with his other wrist, tying it to the other side of the bed.

Hikaru chuckled, "Haruhi! I had no idea you were so kinky!"

Haruhi smiled and laughed. She sat on top of his legs and leaned forward to run her hands down his outstretched arms, tickling him. She ran her fingertips over his shirt and stopped right at the button and zipper of his pants. She slowly undid them, carefully, licking her lips. Once they were pulled down by her and tossed to the side, she looked down at his fully hardened member. She leaned over and licked the very tip of it torturingly slow, causing Hikaru to moan and arch his back.

"Aww. . . You're not nice at all Haruhi." he pouted at her teasing.

Haruhi smirked, pulled back, and slowly started to strip, starting with her shirt. She pulled that off and began to move her hands from her stomach, to her chest, and inside her bra. She played with her nipples, pinching them, lightly flicking them, until they were nice and hard. She then reached behind her back and snapped the bra off. Hikaru's eyes were wide open, still on her, and his mouth hung open as Haruhi's bra fell into her lap. She stared intently into Hikaru's eyes as she tossed it aside, it landing on the floor somewhere, and stood up on the bed to take off her shorts and underwear.

Hikaru could feel his cock twitch as she exposed herself completely to him. Haruhi smirked once again and kneeled forward, shaking and shoving her clothes onto the ground. On her way towards Hikaru's face, she licked her way up his shaft and kissed the head. She could feel it twitch and him moan under her. She moved forward and stopped right above Hikaru's flushed face. She gave him a warm, kindly smile, but being masters at what him and his twin brother do, Hikaru could see the mischief and lust behind it. Her light brown eyes were now a shade darker.

Haruhi slowly dipped in closer to him, about two inches away from his face. She slightly parted her pink lips. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a pretty pink blush on Hikaru's cheeks with his lips slightly parted as well. She gently brushed her lips over his. She stopped, waiting for him to engage the kiss.

Hikaru's mind went blank as her lips barely swept over his. His thoughts came back when he realized that she didn't do it again, obviously waiting on him. Her mouth was still only centimeters away. He looked from her eyes, that were still closed, to her parted lips. Oh if only he could use his hands, he would do so much more with that lovely mouth than kiss it. He titled his head up and closed the space between them. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the kiss. He could feel his heart beat quicken as she deepened the kiss. He realized how heated he had become when her hands cupped his cheeks. They were extremely cold compared to the heat he was giving off.

Haruhi tilted her head slightly and licked Hikaru's lower lip as she ran her fingers up his cheeks and through his auburn hair, massaging his scalp. The Hitachiin moaned into Haruhi's mouth and gently pushed his tongue through her lips. Their tongues twirled around and got to know the taste and feel of one another.

He didn't mean for it to happen but Hikaru's hips involuntarily jerked forward suddenly. He could feel the girl smile against him and he couldn't help but chuckle. She continued the kiss for another moment until finally pulling away and catching her breath. She smiled down at him.

"Aww. . . Haruhi, why'd you stop?" he pouted.

Haruhi giggled, pulled back, and kneeled on her knees, right above his throbbing erection. "You'll see why." she smiled lustfully.

She reached down and ran her fingers down her flat chest and headed down toward her already moist entrance. She eyed him while she began to rub her clit around in circles. Hikaru stared at her in awe but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted him to see more, so she stood up on her bed, directly above his hips, his waist in between her feet. She kept her eyes on him as his eyes traveled down her body and ended on the hairless spot in between her legs. He gulped and his hard cock twitched again at the sight before him.

Haruhi circled her index and middle fingers around her entrance until finally, she slowly slid her index finger inside, a moan escaping through her lips. Hikaru bit his lower lip as he watched the scene before him.

'Oh god. . .' he thought.

She started to slowly pump her finger in and out of her as she licked her lips, her gaze never leaving his beautiful golden eyes. She eventually started to increase her speed but then after awhile she added her middle finger, throwing her head back as she let out a moan.

Hikaru wanted to close his eyes, to look away, to do anything, but no matter how much his erection hurt, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was just so. . . just to. . . His whole body twitched as her moan filled the room. Oh god. . . This was torture. . . Hikaru never knew that it could hurt this much. It was so damn painful. His hard-on was reaching the extreme.

Haruhi added speed to her pumping, going almost as twice as fast. She could feel her legs giving in soon but she tried to stand up as long as she could. She twisted her fingers around while she pumped, feeling the inside of her walls. She tried a different rhythm and pretty soon, she just couldn't handle it anymore. She fell forward onto her knees when her legs gave out, shaking. She panted heavily as she looked into Hikaru's gaping gaze. His expression looked so painful. Haruhi giggled at his distraught expression, making Hikaru narrow his eyes at her.

'Oh, she thinks this is funny does she?' he thought, 'Ohh just you wait Haruhi. I'll get you back for my torture." He grinned devilishly inside his head but his attention was forced back when she grabbed his painfully hard erection. He groaned and arched his back under her touch. But instead of attending to his "problem", she kept her hand gripped around it, unmoving, and went back to what she was doing earlier with her other hand. She returned to her last pace and stared into Hikaru's eyes while she worked her fingers.

'Ohh. . . If only she was. . .' he twitched, 'moving her hand. . .' he thought as he licked his lips, still gawking at the activity before him.

Haruhi was nearing her climax as she moaned. A few more hard thrusts and she finally reached her peak. She exploded with a loud moan, cum running down her fingers and dripping onto Hikaru's _extremely_ painful erection. The young male felt himself losing not only his control but also his patience as he tugged at the bondages on his wrists.

Haruhi lost feeling in her body and couldn't stop her knees from going out. Her body lowered itself onto Hikaru's shaft, slipping it partially inside her body. The two let out a loud gasp, Haruhi's also consisted of a hiss and a wince of pain. Even though it was partially in, Hikaru felt the warmness and wetness surrounding the top of his shaft. It felt absolutely amazing and he loved it but he craved more. A lot more. At that moment they both heard ringing going off. Haruhi's cell phone was going off. Someone was calling.

'Damn it!' Hikaru screamed in his head as he grit his teeth.

"Hikaru. I have to get that." she looked at the floor where her shorts were.

"No!" he yelled jokingly, he knew she had to answer it.

"Yes." she laughed huskily.

"Fine." he sucked in his teeth. "Hurry back though!" he smiled.

She laughed and gave him a warm, heartfelt smile. She then got off of him with shaky legs and Hikaru instantly missed the warm feeling as the cold air hit him. She crawled off the bed and towards her shorts, pulling out her phone. She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed. Taking a deep breath to calm her shaky body, she flipped her phone open and put it to her ear.

"Hello dad." she said as calm as she could.

. . .

"Yeah I'm alright."

. . .

"O-oh. Alright, be careful."

. . .

"Ok. Love you too. Bye."

Haruhi hung up the phone and sat it on the floor beside her, staring at the floor in front of her.

"H-Haruhi? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, concerned why she was being so quiet.

"Dad's on his way home. He said the meeting ended earlier than expected." she said as she stood up and slid her underwear and shorts back on. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes." she continued while heading over to Hikaru.

"Awww. . . but I was having fun playing." he pouted while Haruhi undid his bondages.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but you're gonna have to leave before dad comes home." She walked over to where her bra and shirt were thrown and put them on. Hikaru jumped off the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants.

Awww but I don't wanna!" he whined.

"I know." she laughed, straightening out her clothes. "But you better call someone to pick you up."

Hikaru glowered at her and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Haruhi glared back at him, raising an eyebrow, giving him the "You heard me!" look. After a few seconds of the staring contest, Hikaru finally gave in. He slumped his shoulders over in defeat and sighed, "Fine." Haruhi giggled as she watched Hikaru reach into his pant's pocket and pull out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear, looking at the ground and biting his lower lip. A few seconds of silence passed until finally someone picked up.

"Hey Kaoru. Can you send a limo to Haruhi's place? And try to be here in less than ten minutes?"

. . .

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a bit."

Hikaru sighed and closed his phone. He turned his head looked at Haruhi, his eyes filled with fake tears and a pouty frown on his face. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes." she laughed.

Hikaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, embracing her and nuzzling his cheek in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his back, returning the embrace.

"But I don't want to go."

She laughed at him again and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on. Kaoru should be here any minute, right?"

Hikaru nodded and followed her through her apartment and to the front door. They stepped into their shoes and went outside, shutting the door behind them, and waited for Hikaru's ride in the cool night air. The Hitachiin turned around and faced Haruhi. He still couldn't get over the _huge _amount of disappointment. And since nothing was done to relieve him of it, he still had his erection, though not as hard and painful as earlier, but it was still there and _very_ noticeable.

Haruhi smiled sweetly up at him before he leaned into her, backing her up against the door, trapping her and kissed her. Her lips were so sweet and soft. He pressed his hips against hers so she would certainly notice his "friend". She moaned into his mouth and grinded her hips back against him, making him moan as well. She reached down and cupped the front of his pants, putting pressure where his groin was, and started to rub it back and forth. Hikaru let out a quick gasp and reached down to cup her hand that was on him to stop her.

"Haruhi." he blinked.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head and began to rub even deeper and harder.

Hikaru threw his head back and hissed. He could feel his erection grow even harder and twitch under her touch.

"Ohh. . . You're gonna regret toying with me." he smirked.

"Oh really?" she grinned.

Before he could say anything, Haruhi threw her abandoned arm around his neck and kissed him furiously and passionately while still rubbing his growing erection. By this time it was on the verge of hurting again. They didn't want to stop but had to when they heard a vehicle pool up. Hikaru broke the kiss and looked behind him to see a black limo. He leaned in and whispered seductively into her ear, "Yes really." He kissed her one more time and told her goodbye. She watched as he made his way down the steps and opened the limo door. He waved bye one last time and stepped into the limo. Haruhi waved as they drove off.

She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She turned around and let herself fall against the door. She hit her face with her palm and asked out loud, "What the _hell_ am I doing?!"

Hikaru's P.O.V

Hikaru waved goodbye to Haruhi one last time and stepped into the vehicle, sitting next to Kaoru, and shut the door. Once the limo started to drive off, Hikaru hit the door with the side of his fist and exclaimed out in frustration, "Fuck!"

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, looking at his brother.

"What do you say you help me get revenge on Haruhi?" he grinned devilishly, looking back at Kaoru.

Kaoru blinked at his brother for a few seconds until nodding with an identical grin. With that they started plotting.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
